The present invention relates to data monitoring systems. More specifically, the present invention relates to portable analyte monitoring systems. More specifically, the present invention relates to a compact, blood glucose meter for use in a glucose monitoring system to self-monitor glucose level in whole blood, as an aid to disease management, and also by healthcare professionals as an aid to monitor the effectiveness of diabetes treatment.